Talk:Walk this way.
Title? This is a great page which has really grown. However, and this may just be me, the title looks awkward. I know we've gradually moved towards using more lowercases in article titles when we're not actually dealing with character names or production titles, but it looks funky. I'm not sure Walk This Way would work, since then it looks like a song, but maybe "Walk this way" (in quotes) to specify that it's a quotation? Of course it may be just me, since at first I saw the title and thought it *was* a song title which had been incorrectly capitalized or something. Not a huge deal, but since we actually haven't encountered this specific situation before, I thought I'd ask (if, say, down the line, we want to create a page for variants on "Take my wife, please!" jokes or something of the kind). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe something like: Walk This Way (joke). (BTW, there is a page of "Take my wife, please!" lines, on Henny Youngman.) - Oscarfan 22:43, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd be fine putting it in quotes. I thought it looked funky too, but better then the wikipedia page title. -- Nate (talk) 22:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, Walk this way (line) is terrible (and actually sounds rather like a sobriety test!) Using either quotes or (joke) is better. Do you have a preference between the two, Nate? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think it looks perfect the way it is! I think putting quotes around it or (joke) is being too literal -- almost spoils the joke by over-explaining. If we can have Ice cream, then we can have Walk this way. -- Danny (talk) 23:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, but ice cream is an object, not a sentence. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) By the way -- I just tweeted about this page... Such a beautiful idea. Big props to Nate. -- Danny (talk) 23:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think it looks fine, too. Andrew, what about '''Walk this way.' with a period to end the sentence? —Scott (talk) 23:53, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::That could work. Nate? This is your baby, after all. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:58, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm down with a period if you guys like it. -- Danny (talk) 00:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, we already have Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. -- Ken (talk) 02:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) A period is fine. I thought about Walk this way... as well. I'm just pleased folks liked the idea of the page. I'm not too picky about the title of it. Quotes or a period are fine by me. -- ''Nate (talk) 13:57, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :I like the title as is, so a period wouldn't be too much different. I like that idea.--Justin 14:47, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, done! -- Danny (talk) 01:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC)